


Step on me

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shoe Kink, Smut, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: The Master dominates you with her heel.
Relationships: The Master (Whittaker)/Reader, Whittaker!master/reader
Kudos: 6





	Step on me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I started writing this but it is finally done.

The click of the Master’s heels as she walked around the console in the comfortable silence was mesmerizing. The sound spoke of power and pose. It served as a reminder of what she was- powerful, posed, and absolutely mesmerizing. You had never looked back at your past life when she had offered her hand to you, offering you a place at her side. You worshipped her and in turn, she took care of you as her most dear devotee. If she asked you to kneel you would kneel, anything she wanted you did. 

That’s not to say that you were only there to be a mindless worshiper. No, her feelings for you were deeper than that. She considered you a treasure, someone to protect and provide for. Her beautiful human companion. A beautiful rare flower in her poisonous garden. She liked it when you followed her orders but she also liked it when you teased her just a bit. A flower with thorns.

And that’s exactly what you were doing today. Teasing her. It was payback for her wearing heels that clicked like that every day this week. She knew what they did to you. After all, she was the one who trained you to associate it with her complete dominance.

You were teasing her this time by wearing a short, flowy dress that she had often been distracted by seeing you in. With no panties on. You hadn’t told her that you weren’t wearing any panties, but you made sure to give her just enough of a peak of your upper thighs to question if you were wearing any. For the past few hours she had been trying to subtly glance at you, but you had always been good at catching when she staired. And she was staring a lot. You tried to hide your smug little smile by looking away from her. 

It was almost unavoidable that she would notice that you were teasing her but you couldn’t help but have some fun. You twirled around -dress flowing out around you- all the way to her side. 

“Anything interesting planned today Master?”

You let yourself smile while she was staring at your legs. She seemed, transfixed.

“Master?”

Her attention snapped to you. Her short, blond hair swinging in front of her face before she pushed it back with her gloved hand. Letting go of it, her hair fell perfectly back into place.

“What?”

“I asked if there were any plans for today.”

“I have a few ideas,” she claimed with a dismissive gesture.

You weren’t sure if you believed her, but you wouldn’t be questioning her about it. You were having too much fun being a subtle tease to really be invested in if she had any ideas for your day. You already had your own plans. Distract the Master.

You resisted the urge to wrap your arms around her and nuzzle into her side. As much as you wanted to show her affection all the time you needed to stick to the plan. So instead of coming closer, you turned away letting your skirt fly up again. You were going to tease her until she snapped.

You could feel her eyes burrowing into you. The sensation making you shiver in pleasure. She was dismissing all pretenses, no longer hiding her focus on you. You glanced back at her with your best innocent expression.

“Master?” You asked in the most confused, perplexed tone you could muster.

Her main response was to lean against the TARDIS console; crossing her arms and her ankles. Drawing your attention to her bright red heels once again.

“You’re not wearing panties are you?” She drawled out, secure in her confidence.

You seductively smiled back, “you’ll have to check and find out for yourself Master.”

“Such a tease,” she muttered as she walked closer to you.

Each step accentuated by a loud click of her heel on the TARDIS floor. Her gloved hand flicking out to grip your chin, forcing you into eye contact with her.

“Kneel.”

You obeyed instinctively. Only reminding yourself to playfully brush your skirt up as you sunk onto your knees at the last second. You looked up at her domineering form as she continued to tilt your head up with her hand. The harsh grip loosened as she was assured of your obedience to her will.

“As I said before, you are such a tease,” her heel gently kicked you down onto your back.

You let out a joyful gasp, she was involving the heels that had been distracting you so much and driving you slowly insane with arousal.

“Get those legs out from underneath you.”

“Yes, Master,” lifting yourself up to move your legs out from underneath your body meant that you were pressing your chest firmly into her heel.

It felt wonderful. As you laid back down her heel followed your movements, pinning you down on the floor. It was everything you had dreamed of when wanting to make her snap, everything you wanted and more.

“Thank you, Master.”

Her lifted eyebrow expressed her confusion while still managing to look domineering and superior.

“It’s a joke,” you explained. “People on Earth would say that someone attractive could step on them and they would thank them for the privilege. So, you know, thank you, Master.”

You practically purred out her name.

“Well then,” she drawled out, “let me give you something to really thank me for.”

Her heel moved its way from your chest to your throat and all thoughts left your mind. It lightly dug into your skin. Not enough to cause any harm but just enough to make your breath hitch in delight.

“Do not move unless I tell you to do so, do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

Her heel pressed down just a smidge harder before she removed it from your throat. Click, click, click. The only sound beyond your own rapidly increasing breathing was her heels as she circled around your sprawled body. Anticipation building with each step. After several minutes of her circling, she paused near your legs. 

Giving a small kick between them as she ordered you to, “spread open those pretty legs that you were trying to distract me with so much.”

You bit your lip to keep from smiling up at her. You hadn’t tried to do anything, you had distracted her. You slowly spread your legs apart as you looked at the picturesque image she made above you.

She was beautiful. No one else in your travels with her was even close to as beautiful as she looked. Once your legs were open a comfortable distance you could tell that she wasn’t quite satisfied. You continued to inch your legs apart until you could see her pleased expression. There was a small stretch that you could feel but it wasn’t anything that you couldn’t handle for a while. It was worth it to see her pleased with you.

One of her legs crept up the empty space in between your open legs, all the way up until it was under your skirt. The Master slowly inched your skirt further and further up. The tip of her heel brushing ever so gently against your bare crotch. Further and further until you were completely exposed to her.

“Hmm. Such a little minx you are, not wearing any panties. I suppose that answers that question for me.”

Your breath faltered with the image she made above you now. With her heel resting against your stomach.The sheer elegance and superiority of her pose. It was a pose not unlike those of conquerors, claiming the land they had journeyed to as theirs. Unlike those old white men, she wasn’t currently conquering anything that hadn’t already been genuinely freely given to her. 

Her heel moved to rest on your crotch and she gave you a wonderfully cruel smile. The type that always promised a good time for you, and a bad time for anyone else that happened to be nearby. Your breath stumbled. You had forgotten how to breathe properly with the image she made dominating you.

“Apparently this really does it for you. Look at you. Already out of breath,” she sneered. “You might pass out if I continue, and I haven’t even done anything special yet.”

You did your best to focus on your breathing. It still came out shaky. You licked your lips and swallowed hard. Trying again to get yourself under control. In and out. One of the signs that she truly cared for you was her attempts to make sure she never pushed you too far. If you needed to catch your breath she gave you the opportunity to catch your breath.

Unfortunately, she also often took your breath away. You spent so much time just trying to bring your breathing back to normal so that she would continue during moments like these.

The moment you did manage to catch your breath she took the opportunity to fluster you again, this time with praise, “Good girl”.

Ever so slowly she started to press the tip of her high heel into you. You struggled to keep your breathing steady, if it faltered she would stop. And you didn’t want her to stop. The tip of her heel moved in and out, a gentle steady rhythm for now. You focused on that rhythm, using it to keep your breathing stable. The Master’s eyes were focused down on the movements of her heel. She was taking her time to try and ensure that it was covered in your arousal. Once the tip could move in and out with ease she started to work more of the heel into you every few thrusts.

She stayed silent until she was thrusting her heel fully in and out. Her rhythm became less consistent, choosing to vary her pace so that you could not get completely lost in the sensations.

“What a pretty little picture you make, my little tease. Getting off on your Master teasing you like you are beneath her, quite literally beneath me in this case.”

Her voice was sinfully teasing you now. 

A slightly shallow thrust had you automatically starting to move to meet her thrust. It had been an entirely subconscious instinct that you had halted before you could even get yourself off of the ground. Yet her attention to detail meant that she noticed the instant you started to lift yourself up.

“Tsk tsk, flower. I told you to stay still.” She pleasantly berated you as if you had done no more than tip over an almost empty glass. “If you are so desperate for more you should prove it to me, show me how desperate you are for every millimeter I’ve given you so far.”

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry Master.”

As you tried to thrust up into her heel with your leg still spread you were reminded of how strong she was. No matter how much force you used her foot would never move. Not that you could manage much force with your legs spread flat against the console room floor. Eager to prove your desire for her, your devotion, and honestly just desperate to try anything you had to ask.

“Please Master, may I move my legs?”

You gave her the best pleading look you could manage.

“So needy. I really shouldn’t let you… but I think you’ll look so nice trying to fuck yourself with my heel using all of your might.”

You took her permission to heart and slid your feet closer to your body so that your legs were still spread but now bent as well. You started to fuck yourself on her heel with all your might. Lifting the heels of your feet off of the floor to raise yourself up higher. No matter how much force you used you couldn’t reach deeper than the Master had been able to reach. You whimpered at how harsh the thrust you were making were. It was a lot.

“When you’ve given up trying to do better than me bring your legs back to their proper position.”

Her hungry gaze convinced you to keep going for a few more minutes. She was delightfully enjoying your desperate attempts to fuck yourself. When she saw that your gaze was focused on her, she realized what you were doing. Raising an eyebrow to question you without a word. That’s when you officially gave up, admitted defeat, and returned to your proper position.

“See you can’t get any more than I was already giving you.” She gave you a fond smile as she continued. “Don’t think I didn’t notice what you were doing at the end there.”

She gave a harsh thrust back into you, picking up her pace where she had left off.

Her hand was placed over her heart in a mocked symbol of mercy, “I suppose I can forgive you, your willingness to please me over your own desires is endearing after all.”

She was trying to hide it but you could tell. You could always tell what the emotions she was trying to hide were. The Master was truly touched by your need to please her. You didn’t want to please her for self serving reasons, or even out of fear. No, it was just because you wanted to make her happy.

You didn’t have long to be introspective with her renewed vigor to fuck you with her heel. She started to favor more shallow thrusts in favor of moving the ball of her shoes in small circles on your clit. It was just enough stimulation to bring you closer to an edge. Not quite on the edge but very close.

“So needy and desperate, and yet so far away from cumming. Aren’t you?”

She may mockingly complain about how much of a tease you were but she was even more of a tease when she was in a mood like this. It felt like you would need to be here for hours before she would bring you over the edge and let you cum. 

You mentally prepared for a long wait to reach your possible reward. When a sudden rush of pleasure entered your body at seeing you spread out on the floor, desperate as you were being fucked. Wait. That wasn’t your thoughts. Oh. Oh! It was the Master’s pleasure, not yours. She must have slipped herself into your mind while you were- otherwise preoccupied. It wasn’t something she did often, due to how intense the effects could be on your mind. It was always a rare treat when she shared her thoughts and feelings with you within your own mind.

Every inch of your mind was flooded with thoughts of pleasure from the Master. The mental stimulation serving to bring your body closer to an orgasm. Your whole body was tingling with displaced pleasure. All of her thoughts praising how wonderful you looked spread beneath her. How you were a delicate blossom that she had stolen that was blooming into a rare flower under her care.

Your slightly flushed cheeks blossomed into an overwhelming bright rosy red. You could feel the heat of your blush spreading to your chest, matching the heat of arousal deep in your abdomen. Words failed to describe how good it felt but you were sure the Master understood the unspoken sensations of intense pleasure she had brought you. She was in your head after all.

You came with a surprised yelp. Unprepared to cum after mentally preparing for a long drawn out session. Once she could coax no more from your body for the moment she pulled her heel out of you, bringing it to your lips. You cleaned the heel with no protests. Tasting yourself as you sucked on her heel. Worshipping and thanking her for blessing you with her attention. 

The whispers of soothing praise for her flower so beautifully unfurling her petals for her god and Master, consumed your mind. 

After a few minutes of rest for you to let your body recover she looked down at you again. Bringing her other heel to rest teasingly close to your clit.

“I think it’s time for the other shoe to drop, so to speak,” she grinned down at you. “I do so hate being off balance after all.”


End file.
